She's Doing it on Purpose
by magusxamus
Summary: Just a short yuri fic featuring Agent Chase and Iris from the French/Korean show "My Giant Friend" or "Linus et Boom" or "Linus & Boom". Inspired by some drawings I saw.


Iris let out a sigh as she gazed out of the classroom window. It was a beautiful day out, warm with a light breeze and nary a cloud in the sky. And yet here she was sitting in class listening to Ms. Robinson drone on about a recently discovered planet that may contain alien life. Any other day and Iris would have to reel in a deserved sense of smugness, today however her mind was elsewhere and watching as Ms. Robinson's ass sway back and forth as she wrote on the chalk board wasn't helping. Iris quietly regarded her teacher as she waited for a certain signal from a certain secret agent. Ms. Robinson was an attractive woman for someone verging on forty. Indeed with a short black, skirt, white blouse, and hair done up in a bun Ms. Robinson looked like she could've fit in any "naughty teacher" fantasy. The black rimmed glasses that drew attention to Ms. Robinson's porcelain face certainly didn't help matters either. In fact it has gotten to the point where even Linus had suggested that she has a type when it came to cougars. Still as attractive as Ms. Robinson was there was only one woman on her mind at the moment, and just when the anticipation that had been building all day was beginning to reach its peak she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a motorcycle pulling up followed by two quick honks and long drawn out one, in a flash Iris' hand shot up.

* * *

"Ms. Robinson I need to be excused cramps!" Iris put on the most pained face she could muster in the hopes of appealing to the older woman's sense of sympathy.

Ms. Robinson gave the honor student a sidelong glance as she sized her up. Iris was one of the smartest students in the school and she certainly wasn't known as being disruptive. There was that rumor concerning Iris' taste in older women but Robinson didn't put much stock in rumors. "It can't wait fifteen minutes?"

"N-no it really hurts."

"Very well Iris, let me write you out a hall pass for the nurse's office."

* * *

Iris let out a sigh of relief as the classroom door closed behind her. That was the easy part, now she had to find a quick and easy way out of the building. "Alright Iris, time to put Chase's training to use."

Admittedly it was fairly simple all Iris had to do was act as nonchalant as possible find an exit and walk out, however she felt a need to impress Chase with some kind of tale concerning her dramatic escape, plus she also felt the need to justify the theme from that cheesy American Spy movie that was stuck in her head. Briefly she wondered if she should change out of her favorite purple pants/shirt and pink overalls, but she decided against it. She was already taking an unnecessary risk no need to delay things further and so after adjusting her pink beret Iris made for the front desk of the school. A cursory glance revealed that it was none other than the elderly Mrs. Woodsbury at the front desk today. Mrs. Woodsbury was an eccentric woman who despite being in her early sixties was often seen as a voice of reason for any disputes that took place in the halls. More importantly she was the type of woman who had been "around the block" so Iris figured it probably wouldn't take much effort, if any to convince Mrs. Woodsbury to let her leave.

Iris didn't know which was more dominant in her mind relief or disappointment. "So much for an epic tale…"

"What was that sweetie?"

"Uh, nothing Mrs. Woodsbury. I ugh have cramps and a friend of mine was coming to pick me up."

Mrs. Woodsbury leaned back in her chair and put on her biggest smile giving off a sense of exaggerated innocence. "Oh well I'm sorry to hear that Iris, but you do know that your friend has to come in and sign you out right?"

"They do?!"

"I'm afraid so sweetie." Gently smiling at the thinly veiled frantic look on Iris face Mrs. Woodsbury decided to help the girl out. "However if it was an emergency I might be able to just let you go."

"It's an emergency!" Iris nearly screamed as she grabbed the front desk eyes round and pleading.

"So I see, but Iris sweetie next time you might want to be a tad quieter on your way to an _"emergency"_. The elderly woman said with a knowing wink and a smile.

"R-right, thanks Mrs. Woodsbury."

"No problem kiddo, go have fun."

* * *

With a light bounce to her step Iris exited the school and made her way to the sharply dressed woman sitting on a motorcycle. "Hey Chase."

Taking a moment to appraise the younger girl Chase noted with a bemused smile how Iris was positively beaming at her. The younger girl was generally happy to be around Chase but there was something about her today that seemed to add a level of vibrancy to her. "So Iris where would you like to go first shopping, something to eat or…?"

"Shopping!" Iris briefly berated herself for shouting like that. She had a plan and its proper execution required a cool head.

Chase handed Iris a helmet and nodded behind her. "Get on."

Iris couldn't help but smile as she settled onto the bike after securing her helmet. It was time to implement the first step of "Plan: Seduce the Unbelievably Sexy Secret Agent". Admittedly it wasn't the most creative of names but this was no time for semantics, this was the time for action! Slowly ever so slowly as Iris settled onto the bike she leaned in and gently laid her hands on Chase's inner thighs. She didn't squeeze not yet, she merely caressed and was rewarded for her effort with a shudder from the older woman.

"Iris you're going to have to hold on to me a bit better before we can get going." Chase hoped she sounded like the reasonable adult she was supposed to be in this situation.

"Oh you mean… like this?" Iris then made sure to lean in completely pressing her entire upper body into Chase's back while wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman's waist. Once again she was rewarded with a shudder although this one was accompanied with a noticeable gasp.

"Yes, th-that's fine Iris are you ready?"

"Yup, let's go have some fun!" And with that the pair took off.

* * *

The ride through Cosmopolis on a motorcycle was every bit as exhilarating as Iris imagined it would be. The thrill of being so exposed as Chase deftly maneuvered between cars and other traffic had adrenaline practically suffusing Iris' entire being. Every turn was an excuse to press into Chase a little harder, to grip her a little tighter. At one point Chase even went as far as placing a hand on Iris' thigh when they stopped at a traffic light. Iris' mind reeled at the contact, was it merely to reassure her or was Chase responding to her advances? A myriad of possibilities flashed through the younger girl's mind instantly. Should she adjust her plan or stick to the safety of her pre-established parameters? For the second time today Iris berated herself, her friends have told her time and time again not to over think these things and just go with it. So far now she would just stick with the plan and keep moving forward.

* * *

Iris wasn't sure whether she should've felt disappointment or excitement when they finally reached the clothing boutique, ultimately it didn't matter now she had to implement the next step in "Plan: Seduce the Unbelievably Sexy Secret Agent". All she had to do was find a good reason to get her alone in a dressing room, thankfully the clothing boutique provided ample opportunities.

"Oh, Iris what do you think of this one?" And as luck would have it Chase herself seemed more than willing to give her a reason to go to the dressing rooms.

Iris couldn't help but be amused at the dress Chase had picked out for her. It was a simple orange dress, a stark contrast to the stylish suits that Chase herself typically wears. "It does look cute, what do you say we go into the dressing room and see how it fits?"

"We?"

"Sure." Iris said as she looked over her shoulder the picture of innocence. "We're both girls."

Chase let out a long as sigh as she raised a gloved hand and gestured toward the dressing rooms. The older woman knew that Iris was doing it on purpose, how could she not? She had figured it out several weeks ago, that the younger was interested in her not that Iris was particularly subtle. For her part Chase wasn't sure how she should react to the younger girls advances. The secret agent was no stranger to flirtations, both receiving them and giving them. And although she occasionally found herself seducing a target in her line of work she made sure never to let things get too far. After all nothing compared to the supple tender flesh of another woman, but Iris? The girl was younger than her by nearly a decade and still a student, granted she was secretly training her in the arts of espionage and the like but that was beside the point.

"Chase? Chase!"

The sound of Iris calling her name broke the older woman out of her reverie only to be greeted with the sight of a teenage girl dressed in purple pants and a bra. Once again at loss for words Chase could only admire the lithe and petite form of Iris' body as she lamented the fact that she was officially in the second circle of Hell. The secret agent seemed cursed to be swept away by the sinister storms of lust that seemed to be building within and around her unless she did something to take control of the situation. The question however was what could she do to diffuse a horny teenage lesbian? There were several answers some more appealing than others.

For her part Iris couldn't help but feel very smug in this situation, Chase was like a deer caught in the headlights. Completely at her mercy and unable to do a thing about it, for a brief moment Iris considered immediately taking the plan up to the next level but ultimately decided against it. No she needed Chase to make a move as well so for the meantime some light teasing would suffice. And Iris had, as far as she was concerned, one hell of a plan to make the older woman really quiver. Turning so that her back was to the secret agent Iris unbuttoned her pants, hooked her thumbs into the waist and slowly began to pull her pants down, ensuring Chase got an eyeful of her petite derriere.

Chase noted that the younger girl was merciful enough to at least wear panties, something Chase was quite thankful for. That being said Chase felt the urgent need to take control of the situation as quickly as possible lest she lose control over herself and cause a scene in this clothing boutique. Thankfully Iris herself handed her the perfect means to at the very least delay the building storm. Hoping that she could muster the perfect amount of sarcasm so that she didn't sound insulting Chase put her plan into motion. "I wasn't aware you were such a capable stripper Iris." The tactic seemed to work as Iris became so flustered that she nearly tripped over her pants.

"Chase…?" Iris paused suddenly very unsure of herself. Did she do something wrong? Was Chase upset with her? Before this train of thought could continue Iris heard the older woman giggle before handing her the orange dress.

"As exhilarating as it is seeing you like this what do you say we see you in this dress now, hmm?"

"Sure." Iris said as she slipped on the little orange dress. Was Chase just messing with her or was she actually getting turned on? Further thoughts on the matter were cut off as Iris took note of how soft and comfortable the dress was. It seemed very fitting to Iris that Chase would pick this dress out, cute, easy to put on (and take off), and comfortable to the point of sensual. Yes it was only appropriate for something from Chase to make her feel like this. "I love it! What do you think?" Iris performed a slow spin allowing the older woman to see just how the dress clung to every curve and contour of Iris' body. For a moment Chase didn't answer prompting Iris to take a good look at the secret agent's face. If Iris didn't know better she could've sworn it was somewhere between surprise and awe, but which was dominant and why?

For her part Chase was impressed that Iris could make such a simple dress look so beautiful. The way the dress hugged her, how the color complimented her brown hair, really how could Chase not be in awe? "You're gorgeous Iris."

"Really?"

"Yes." Chase said matter-of-factly somewhat grateful that their little game of seduction had come to a brief halt. That said there was no time to rest on her laurels it was her turn to leave Iris speechless. "Now than Iris what do you say you keep that on and I'll go find a dress for our little date?"

Iris was admittedly taken back by Chase's choice of words. "Date?"

Chase didn't say anything she merely pointed toward Iris' clothes and curled her finger toward herself leaving no room for argument. Iris quickly followed Chase out of the dressing room hoping that she'd have a chance to pick out Chase's dress. Sadly in the short time it took Iris to pick up her clothes leave the dressing room Chase had already returned with a garment under her arm.

'Oh well.' Iris thought to herself. At least I'll get to see Chase change. However this hope was soon dashed as well when Chase barred Iris from entering the dressing room with her. One look at the smug expression on the older woman's face told Iris everything, this was payback. As such Iris had little choice but to wait and see what Chase had picked out. On the flip side this did give her a moment to evaluate what just happened. The best case scenario was that Chase was just as interested in her and was merely paying her back for teasing her and then there was the worst case scenario, well Iris didn't want to dwell on the worst case scenario. Chewing her lower lip in frustration Iris couldn't help but hope for a sign, anything to show that Chase was just as interested in her as she was in the secret agent. Luckily she did not have to wait long as Chase emerged from the dressing room in a purple dress every bit as form fitting as her orange one. Chase's dress however expertly accentuated her pale skin and black hair, bringing out and indeed complimenting her Asian features that she tried to downplay.

Leaning in so that her face was mere inches from the younger girl's Chase took the time to take in the girls priceless expression before whisper; "Well Iris what do you think of my choice?"

For the first time today Iris felt genuine humility. Just a few short minutes ago she had mentally compared Chase to a deer caught in the head lights of a car and now the tables have clearly turned. Upon leaning in the older woman had given Iris a rather generous view of her cleavage nearly making the teenage girl's body go numb with desire in the process.

"So Iris what do you think?"

"You're breathtaking… I mean you're always beautiful but I hardly ever see you without your glasses! I mean." Iris smacked herself in the face. She couldn't believe she lost control so quickly and… and was she drooling?! 'Dammit! One look at her cleavage and I'm acting like a horny frat guy or something geez.' Iris took a moment to wipe the saliva from that had leaked out of the corner of her mouth grateful that the chuckling Chase decided to go back and get her clothes and spare her that much dignity at least.

"So what do you say I go pay for these up front, get some bags for our other clothes and then get something to eat?"

"You're going to pay for them both?"

"Of course!" Chase said incredulously. "It's a special treat for my girlfriend. Now come on I have the perfect place in mind for our date."

While Iris was certainly glad Chase was treating her, she couldn't help but feel a pang of frustration. Chase was leaving just enough leeway with her antics that there was some plausible deniability. There was no getting around it now she was going to have to do something drastic if she wanted a definitive answer, but that could wait until they got to the place Chase had in mind. In the meantime she could at least enjoy pressing herself into Chase during the bike ride.

* * *

The ride to the place Chase was taking her out to proved even better than the ride to the clothing boutique. Feeling the vibrations of the motorcycle between her bare legs and the warmth of Chase's body against hers was simply heaven. And just when she thought things couldn't get any better upon reaching one of the stop lights on the way there Chase reached back and ever so faintly caressed Iris' thigh, the silky smoothness of Chase's nails gently rubbing against her flesh caused the younger girl to shiver. Iris didn't care about who was winning in this little seduction game she had started anymore, all she wanted now was for nothing to ruin this perfect day. Despite seeing all sorts of crazy things with her friends and even going to some crazy places Iris didn't put much stock in silent gods, nevertheless, she prayed to whatever god may be that nothing would mar this perfect day.

* * *

The place Chase had ended up taking them to was a quaint little café in one of the quieter parts of the city. The café was a surprisingly bohemian choice given Chase's usual sharp attire, but then again it was a rare sight not to see the secret agent in her standard S.D.C. suit. Maybe there was a side or two to the older woman Iris wasn't aware of, the younger girl couldn't help but smile Chase was a mystery she couldn't wait to delve deeper into.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing." Iris sang as she calmly strode into the establishment, followed by a chuckling Chase who could only shake her head. Today had turned out to be quiet interesting indeed.

The food they had ordered had proved to be simple in appearance, yet exquisite in flavor. Iris found herself once again noted how Chase seemed to prefer things with an unassuming appearance. Iris never expected a simple sandwich of steak, cheddar, onion, and the like nestled between two freshly baked rolls could taste so good. Yet even now her taste buds were still singing their praise of the food.

Chase for her part was grateful that the younger girl was so enraptured by the meal, it gave her a moment to wrap her head around how the day was going. There was no denying that she was attracted to the younger girl her actions earlier on proved it to erase all doubt. She was not simply teasing Iris, she wanted the younger girl just as much as she wanted Chase. That being said however there were still a few small matters that might prove to be problematic to their relationship. Still perhaps it would be best to get everything out in the open here and now.

"Chase."

"Iris."

"Sorry, go ahead Chase."

"No, please Iris, tell me what's on your mind."

"Did I take things too far today?"

Chase couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Iris was positively adorable when she was uncertain of something. The way her eyebrows knitted together, the slight pout of her lips, her eyes wide and pleading in earnest. It took far too much willpower on Chase's part not to lean over and kiss the younger girl on those beautiful lips of hers, to sooth her and tell her everything was fine. That the two of them could become lovers and runaway and have all kinds of adventures, sadly reality was never so kind and she had to at least try and be a responsible adult. "Iris, believe me you didn't go too far with me and if you recall I did tease you back."

"Yeah." Iris couldn't help the blush that she could feel nearly enveloping her entire face. "You got me good."

"Well I am an expert at seducing other women, but Iris I have to ask; How far do you think this could go?"

"What do you mean Chase? I… I want _you_ , I want your everything, I want everything you have to give."

Chase shook her head, a rueful smiling playing across her lips. "You have no idea what you're saying. You have no idea what the S.D.C. is capable of. You've gotten a taste of course, but still… besides… you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Chase I'm not stupid I know being a secret agent isn't all glamour, infiltrating elaborate parties, and seducing the bad guy's girl, especially in your line of work. All I'm saying is that I'll endure it if it means I can be with you."

"Iris that's sweet but-"

"Kiss me." The younger girl interrupted.

Chase could only stare wide eyed at the demand. It was quite forward despite Iris' behavior earlier that day. "Pardon…"

"You heard me." Iris said steel in her eyes before making her demand again. "Kiss me."

"Iris… I can't…"

Iris was incredulous. "After our little teasing chess game thing, now, now you say you can't do something as simple as kissing me?! Why not?"

Chase could only look at the younger girl for a few short moments before responding her training holding leaving her face nearly emotionless save for the slightest twitch of her brow. "I'm afraid that if I kiss you… I might not be able to stop."

Iris performed the first and to date only double take she would ever remember doing in her entire life. "What?"

"Teasing, seduction, these things are easy and I never let them get too far, but you… you're different Iris. You're so much more than just another pair of legs or a mark. You're you, and that's amazing in and of itself."

Iris couldn't help the tears welling in her eyes, to say nothing of the slight crack in her voice. "Chase… kiss me."

And with a small nod Chase leaned in and did just that.


End file.
